


guilty pleasure

by wisewolf



Series: the spank bank [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: Regina wakes up with a gasp, sweaty and disoriented with a pounding pulse and an uncomfortable amount of wetness between her thighs. She sits up and immediately brushes her hair back, feeling the heat radiating from her cheeks and forehead as she does so. Beneath her, her rosy sheets are distinctly darkened by her sweat, and when she realizes that her sleep shorts are clinging to her-- actually, honest to god, sticking to her thighs-- she can only blush harder and roll out of bed to change the sheets.Her knees wobble a little as she stands up, pushing her ruined shorts down her legs and tossing them and her baggy nightshirt into the laundry hamper. She grabs one of her robes and pulls it on before going into the hallway linen closet for a new set of sheets.(or, the one with the wet dream and the possibly unrequited crush?)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: the spank bank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961902
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sinner
> 
> welcome to the spank bank

Regina’s alone in one of the classrooms on the second floor of North Shore High, sitting on one of the desks with her legs crossed, feet swinging as she stares out the window. She doesn’t know why no one else is in the room, but that’s not really important to her, not right now. Right now, all she can care about is the beautiful landscape beyond the classroom; it’s not one she’s ever seen before, she thinks, and it’s definitely not the normal view, but again, it’s not important.

The door opens, and when she turns her head to look, she sees none other than Janis Sarkisian in her entire “fuck the man” glory. She’s got ripped jeans on and a band tee over a flannel, the thick soles of her boots unfathomably loud in the otherwise silent world this room seems to be in.

“I need to talk to you,” Janis says, coming to a stop right in front of Regina. She’s taller-- she always has been, always lankier, longer limbed-- and she almost looms threateningly as she puts a hand either side of Regina’s body, leaning in close so their noses are side by side.

“What about?” Regina asks, her eyes lazily flicking down to her ex-best friend/ex-enemy/current prospective friend’s lips, and then back up to her brown eyes.

“You’ve been staring at me.”

Regina raises her eyebrows, amused. She leans her head back with a grin and pushes her chest forward, grinning when Janis’ eyes dip into her cleavage before darting back up. “I don’t think I have been.”

“We agreed to keep this a secret,” Janis murmurs. “You’re being obvious, and the others are gonna find out soon.”

“If they find out, they find out,” Regina says, reaching up to wrap her arms around Janis’ neck, pressing their foreheads together, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. She finally leans in to connect their lips. It’s gentle and slow, Regina pushing and Janis pulling before they switch.

And then it takes a turn.

One of Janis’ hands fists in her hair, grabbing it in the back as their kiss grows more heated. She tugs lightly, making Regina moan so she can deepen the kiss. Her brow is scrunched as she uses her leg to kick Regina’s own apart, fitting between them so they’re as close as can be with their clothes on.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Janis mumbles against her lips, tilting her head back to start pressing kisses up and down her neck, biting just under her jaw so she can get her thighs to tighten around her waist.

“If you don’t want to be caught, you need to be careful with what you do,” Regina warns, because she’s never been one to keep herself quiet. But, if her partner wanted to  _ make _ her be quiet, she was more than accepting of the notion.

Janis shrugs and says “don’t care” before reaching between them to pop the button on Regina’s jeans. She grins at the gasp the blonde lets out, eyes opening just long enough for her to tug her pants down to her ankles, affording her the space to fit her hand into Regina’s panties and get her off fast and dirty.

“You’re not even gonna undress me?” Regina asks, breathing heavier as Janis rubs her hand up and down her underwear, cupping her through the steadily dampening fabric. She gasps when Janis slips under the elastic, fingers rubbing up and down her slit.  _ “Fuck, Jay-” _

“Shhh.” Janis moves a finger to Regina’s lips, their eyes meeting for a moment so she can get her point across. She raises an eyebrow, an unspoken  _ “understand?” _ and Regina can only nod and purse her lips.

Okay, so maybe she can keep herself quiet, so long as Janis keeps grinding the heel of her palm against her clit like she is.

Janis teases her fingers over her entrance, dipping in and out until Regina gets frustrated enough to snap, “Janis!”

“What?” she chuckles. She gives Regina an innocent look, but just as she opens her mouth to make a smart remark, Janis thrusts her fingers into her heat, choking a moan out of Regina. Her lips split in a wide, devious grin as she whispers, “I thought you were going to be quiet for me, baby?”

“Maybe if you’d just fuck me I wouldn’t have to yell at you,” Regina says coolly, even though she can’t really keep her composure with the way Janis is steadily thrusting and curling her fingers, all the while keeping a constant pressure on her clit, circling just how she likes it.

“Are you gonna be a bitch about this?”

“I’m a bitch about everything; why would this be any different?”

They both stop their movements to hold a staring contest, Regina almost daring Janis to take her hand out of her underwear and leave the classroom, leave her there. Wet, wanting, and entirely capable of getting off alone, out of sight of her girlfriend.

Janis would never let that fly.

Their lips connect again, this time with more force so their teeth clack together. It’s unexpected, even if they were drawn together by some unexplainable force. They’ve always been drawn, almost like gravity, or a moth to a flame.

Janis starts moving her hand again, and Regina feels it building. She can feel the tightness, the flexing of her thighs, her toes curling in midair as Janis fucks into her with two fingers. Regina grabs the back of Janis’ head to steady herself, bringing her in for the messiest kiss yet. It’s hardly a kiss, it’s just pressure on their lips as they breathe into one another.

Regina sees an explosion of colors behind her eyes when she comes, her walls flexing and trapping Janis’ fingers as she continues hard circles on her clit. She slumps when it’s over, hugging Janis close to her body as she breathes in the scent of lavender and paint.

“You always look so beautiful when you come,” Janis whispers, earning another shiver. She withdraws her fingers and brings them up to her lips, sucking Regina’s wetness off of them in a move that makes Regina’s jaw drop. Her only response is to smirk as she steps away. “Until we see each other again.”

Regina tries to call out for Janis to wait, to let her reciprocate, but suddenly the room seems to get longer, and her throat closes. She watches Janis walk in place before she exits the room, disappearing as soon as the door closes, not even showing up on the other side of the window. Her eyebrows furrow as she tries to right herself, to get dressed, but then she-

*******

Regina wakes up with a gasp, sweaty and disoriented with a pounding pulse and an uncomfortable amount of wetness between her thighs. She sits up and immediately brushes her hair back, feeling the heat radiating from her cheeks and forehead as she does so. Beneath her, her rosy sheets are distinctly darkened by her sweat, and when she realizes that her sleep shorts are clinging to her-- actually, honest to god, sticking to her thighs-- she can only blush harder and roll out of bed to change the sheets.

Her knees wobble a little as she stands up, pushing her ruined shorts down her legs and tossing them and her baggy nightshirt into the laundry hamper. She grabs one of her robes and pulls it on before going into the hallway linen closet for a new set of sheets.

While she strips the bed, she can’t help but think about the dream, how it’d seemed so real. Guilt gnaws at her for even thinking about Janis in that way after everything she’s done, after literally outing her to the entire student body, after every round of apologies and promising to leave her alone until she’s ready to try being friends again. She doesn’t have the right to be dreaming about Janis in that way.

It wouldn’t be fair.

Putting the sheets on without her mom’s help is a trial in and of itself, but she manages just fine in the end. Her skin has cooled down considerably, even if there is still a noticeable heat burning in her gut, so she decides she can wait to shower until the morning, go back to bed, and hopefully forget about everything that she just experienced.

She lays back down in a fresh set of pajamas and pulls the blankets up, completely intending to ignore the hum of arousal that still simmers within her. Her phone said it was only 4am, so if she can get to sleep soon, she won’t be a total bitch to deal with when she has to go to school in the morning.

Five minutes pass.

Ten.

Regina tosses and turns, doing her best to relax her body and quiet her mind like her therapist taught her to do, but to no avail. She rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling of her room. Every time she closes her eyes, she can only see the way Janis had looked looming over her, her hand working furiously between Regina’s legs as she whispered to her.

_ “Come on, baby.” _

She hates that she knows Janis’ voice so well. That she can hear, perfectly, how those words would sound coming out of her mouth.

_ “You’re so gorgeous.” _

Her resolve is waning the longer she lays still, remembering.

The way Janis’ lips were a little chapped-

The way Janis’ fingers knew exactly where to curl inside her to make heat bloom in her gut-

The way Janis dug the heel of her palm perfectly against her cl-

_ Fuck it. _

Regina flips her blankets back and pulls her clothes off, figuring it’s reasonable that she does because it means less laundry later, even if the sheets might have to be stripped  _ again. _ Once she’s naked, she lays her head back on the pillows, blonde hair fanning out as she gets comfortable. Her eyes slip shut, and she lets herself feel the nights chill, how it contrasts with the warmth pulsing in her center.

She takes a moment to remember the dream, and everything that came with it. Then, once that’s solid, she starts circling her right middle finger around her belly button, teasing over her abs and navel with her nail as goosebumps ripple over her skin. Her other hand comes up to tease her breast, rolling it in her palm. She imagines the hands are bigger, more calloused from holding pencils and brushes, smudging paints and graphite marks.

Janis is above her, an infuriating smirk on her lips as she ghosts kisses down Regina’s neck. The hand massaging her breast comes up to pinch right at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, nails digging in, mimicking a bite before returning to its ministrations. It almost feels the same, the slight shock of pain that makes the pleasure so much sweeter in the end.

Her right hand slides down over her navel, the tip of her middle finger skating over her slit, gently parting it to collect the wetness. She jolts a little when it passes her clit, sensitive, and she wonders if she actually came during her dream. Whatever, the details aren’t too important now, because now she’s staring at Janis and biting her lip, trying to look enticing enough as she spreads her legs wider for the hand between them.

_ “Is this all for me?” _ Janis murmurs, her hand flexing over Regina’s center. She presses with two fingers against her opening before sliding one in easily, finding no resistance. Her eyes are sparkling with amusement, burning with lust.  _ “So beautiful.” _

It makes her blush, even if, in the back of her mind, she knows it isn’t real. Her bottom lip escapes her teeth on a ragged breath as a second finger joins the first, crooking inside of her. The stretch isn’t painful at all, and she thinks she might be able to work up to a third if she works hard enough. She searches for the spot a few inches in, the one that makes color explode against her eyelids, but before she can she withdraws her slick fingers, drawing them up to tease around her clit.

_ “I love how responsive you are,”  _ Janis says as Regina’s back arches and she lets out a quiet whimper, eyes screwing shut tighter. She kisses down her neck to her sternum before moving her head to the side and capturing one of Regina’s nipples with her mouth, earning a moan.

Regina kneads her breast with her free hand, tweaking her nipple and whining as she imagines Janis biting and nipping her chest. She can see it so clearly in her mind, the way dark hair somewhat obscures her face as she does her best work, sucking, licking, laving attention over her nipple.

The fingers on her clit converge, starting to rub over it with a gentle pressure. They slide over it with ease, slick from being inside, and it feels like a ball of static electricity is building in her lower abdomen. She tips her head back, the hand on her chest taking up a residence between her legs with its partner.

Janis enters her again with two fingers, kissing over her quivering stomach, the stretch marks left behind from junior year. She whispers apologies against her skin, and Regina wants to say something, but her words catch on a stifled moan as Janis curls her fingers and finds the patch inside her that drives her up the wall.

_ “Gorgeous,” _ Janis praises, sucking a mark just above Regina’s hipbone as she starts to curl her fingers faster, pinpointing the spot on Regina’s front wall within a few seconds. She presses kisses down her navel and starts to flick her tongue over her clit.

Regina’s hands begin to move furiously, as though possessed. She can feel the back of her right hand chafing against her left one as she rubs hard circles over her clit, as her wrist fights not to cramp from the awkward, bent angle it’s at so she can stimulate her g-spot. Her eyes roll back a bit, the tension in her gut beginning to coil like a spring, or a snake.

_ “Are you close?”  _ Janis asks, the obscene sounds of her fingers underscoring her question. She raises an eyebrow, biting gently above Regina’s center to get her to look down at her, settled between her legs like it’s where she fucking belongs.

“Mhm!” Regina hums, high and needy. Her forearms burn with exertion, but she’s so close, can feel the pressure building to its breaking point.

_ “Come for me.” _

It all comes together so deliciously; her eyes screw shut, her back arches, her walls beginning to flutter and flex around her fingers as a rush of wetness spills from between her legs to soak the sheets for the second time tonight. Her abs scrunch and her thighs clamp as she moves her hands, prolonging her orgasm as long as she can, seeing Janis with her thighs bracketing her ears, looking a vision with her slick smearing across the lower half of her face.

And then she opens her eyes, and she’s alone.

The euphoria passes, leaving her feeling sluggish and shaky, her forearms and wrists aching a little. She doesn’t bother with the sheets this time, figuring she can do it in the morning and sleep on the other side of the bed until then. She looks at the large, wet spot she left behind and blushes a little.

God, what did she just do?

She rolls to the other end of the bed and pulls the blankets up, her cooling sweat making her shiver. Her brow furrows as she closes her eyes, trying not to think about how she definitely just had a wet dream about Janis, who isn’t even really her friend, and how she definitely just masturbated to the thought of Janis, again,  _ who isn’t even really her friend. _

Shame clogs her throat and makes her hot, but she can't deny how  _ good _ it felt to think it was Janis’ mouth and hands on her; how right it felt. Her mind still isn’t quiet as she tries to go back to bed, but eventually, she does find rest.

Regina George can handle the consequences of her actions…

...tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> we're all sinners now
> 
> y’all want a second chapter? leave a comment!
> 
> if you wanna drop a comment or kudos they really make me smile and they make me write faster! it's just science, m'dudes. hope this helped some of y'all vent some frustration, satisfy some urges, and there'll be more where this came from.
> 
> come yell at me @kingwisewolf on tumblr! i take requests, and maybe something you want could show up in my roster!
> 
> take care of yourselves ;)


End file.
